Crónicas de un común Halloween
by yami-fudou08
Summary: Un fantasma atormenta a Norman a tal punto que lo obliga a ir a un pueblo abandonado. Tanto Dipper como Mabel se ofrecen a acompañarlo y así poder aliviar el espíritu de un niñito. Sin embargo, Norman no confía en ese niño. ¿Podrá ser que en realidad es una triste alma que solo pide ayuda? ¿O será que ese misterioso pueblo es el motivo de la desconfianza de Norman? Parapines
1. Chapter 1

**Hola,**

Escribi este fic ya que era hallowen y toda la cosa. Por si alguien ha leído otro fic q que he escrito de parapines . este fic se hubicaria entre "Me puedes ver" y "Como en los viejos tiempos" es nada mas una historia que ocurre entre esos fics.

Bueno, eso… disfruten

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crónicas de un común Halloween

**Capítulo 1:**

Norman caminaba por un bosque sumamente oscuro. Nuevamente ese sonido volvió a llamar su atención y siguió el camino donde pensaba que venía_.-"Ayúdame".-_ esta vez vio claramente a un pequeño niño que pronunciaba esas palabras. Llevaba ropa vieja y desgastaba, cubierta de manchas negras. El niño se intentaba esconder detrás de un árbol, pero al ver que Norman le prestaba atención, este corrió y se adentró en la oscuridad.

Norman corrió detrás de él hasta que el bosque comenzó a perderse y transformarse en edificios viejos. Todo estaba cubierto por neblina y por un silencio ensordecedor –"Por aquí…"- dijo el niño entrando en un edificio similar a una fábrica. Norman se detuvo y dudo en seguir al chico. Pero este seguía suplicando_.-"Ayúdame".-_ Camino lentamente a la entrada de la fábrica, se asomó por la puerta, pero antes de poder ver algo en su interior el niño exclamo.- _"¡Esta cerca!"_

-¡ESTA CERCA!-exclamo Norman estrepitosamente.

-¿Norman? ¿Norman, me escuchas? ¿Qué sucede?- decía Dipper agitando su mano frente de la cara de Norman. Este parece despertar del trance.

Norman respiraba agitadamente, fija su vista en su amigo y después a su alrededor. No estaba seguro del ridículo que había hecho esta vez, pero al juzgar por la mirada de todos en el bar, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

-¿Te sigue molestando, verdad?- le pregunto Dipper preocupado.

Norman se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.- Si…es solo que…-se agarra la cabeza -… se está poniendo peor. Ahora lo veo sin necesidad de dormir.

Dipper solo lo miraba preocupado. Tal vez este un tanto acostumbrado a las cosas paranormales, pero no sabía que decir o hacer en una situación así, donde alguien es atormentado por un fantasma a tal nivel de que no ha podido dormir en varios días.

-Creo que… no tengo más opción que ayudar a ese niño.- dijo Norman

-¿Qué? Pero, dijiste que ese fantasma no te da confianza.

-Lo sé, pero este fantasma es más fuerte que yo y no puedo seguir así.-decía Norman restregándose un ojo cansadamente.

Dipper vio un pequeño moretón en la mano de Norman. Desde que ese fantasma contacto a Norman, este se sentía en muy malas condiciones y la mayoría del tiempo no podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que terminaba en el suelo.-Yo voy contigo…-dijo Dipper sin pensarlo.

-No…-dijo Norman.-… no puedo dejar que vengas conmigo. ¿Qué pasaría si es una trampa de un fantasma?

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, supongo que sería conveniente que alguien te acompañe.-respondió Dipper.- Porque no creo que puedas defenderte en este estado.- dijo señalándolo.

Lo último que Norman quisiera, es que su amigo resulte lastimado por culpa suya. Aunque Dipper tenía un buen punto al decir que no era conveniente ir solo.

-Yo también voy.- dijo Mabel interponiéndose en la vista y en el pensamiento de Norman. Este vio sorprendido a la chica fantasma que le sonreía amistosamente, luego vio a Dipper con la misma sonrisa. Norman suspiro y les devolvió la sonrisa.- Esta bien…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambos chicos y el fantasma de Mabel, salieron del bar. Caminaban de noche, tranquilamente por las calles viendo las hojas de los arboles caer, y los extravagantes decorados de Noche de Brujas que adornaban las tiendas. Norman recordó que el día siguiente es Halloween, casi lo había olvidado con todo este problema y con su insomnio. Ahora está reconsiderando ir a ver a un fantasma en esa fecha donde suele haber más presencia de actividad paranormal_…-"Tal vez pueda aguantar algunos días más, antes de ir a buscarlo."_

Norman ve junto a él a Mabel que flotaba fingiendo como si estuviera nadando. Norman sonrió levemente_.-"Espero que ese niño sea la clase de fantasma comprensivo".-_ se dijo Norman. Esperaba que este chico no quisiera que lo ayudara con algo tan complicado, sino que fuera algo tan sencillo como dar un mensaje a alguien que conoció cuando estaba vivo. O en el peor de los casos que pueda convencerlo de que su espíritu descanse en paz, como lo hizo con Aggie. Preferiblemente en su estado actual, deseaba que solo sea el berrinche de un niño y no algo peor.

De un momento a otro, sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo. Se detuvo por completo, sintió una extraña sensación dentro de él que no le dio un buen presentimiento.- ¿Norman?-lo llamo Dipper que igualmente se detuvo junto a él. De pronto, su vista se nublo y su cuerpo se debilito hasta desplomarse. Dipper lo sujeto antes de caer al suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-"Ayúdame".-_ el eco rebotaba de todas direcciones. Otra vez Norma se veía a sí mismo en el bosque, pero no veía al niño. Miraba en todas direcciones para encontrarlo, pero solo escuchaba sus suplicas de ayuda.-_ "¡Esta cerca_!"-escucho detrás de él al mismo tiempo que alguien sujetaba su hombro.

Norman despertó sobresaltado, quedando directamente de frente con Dipper. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando un tanto agitados por un breve momento hasta que Norman rompió el silencio.- Tenemos que partir cuanto antes…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, ambos chicos estaban esperando en la estación de autobuses. Nuevamente Norman no volvió a dormir durante toda la noche. Nunca antes había estado tan preocupado por un fantasma, y nunca antes había sentido a un fantasma de manera tan física en un sueño. Ese fantasma era muy particular.

Norman tenía la vista perdida en el paisaje. Lentamente, veía como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse y transformarse en esa ciudad con niebla. El bus había llegado y Norman parecía no darse cuenta de ello.- ¿Norman?-Dipper lo llamo, pero este no respondía.- ¿Norman?- Dipper lo volvió a llamar, pero esta vez poso su mano sobre su hombro. De pronto, toda esa alucinación desapareció. -¿Estas bien? ¿Lo volviste a ver?

-Creo que ya sabe que lo voy a buscar…-dijo Norman.

-Espero que esto termine pronto.- le dijo Dipper, viendo disimuladamente un gran moretón que se asomaba por su cuello.

Ambos chicos subieron al bus, al parecer estaban esperando si alguien más llegaba para embarcarse. De a poco unas cuantas personas llegaron al bus. Al parecer el recorrido de ese bus tiene escalas, ya que la pequeña ciudad a la que se dirigían esta por completo abandonada.

Cuando al parecer todos los pasajeros habían ingresado el bus avanzo hasta salir del pueblo. Norman vio pasar un cartel que decía _"Usted está saliendo de Mt Carmel, vuelva pronto"_ para luego adentrarse a la ruta 61 W Center St. Lo único positivo que Norman rescataba de esa situación era que la pequeña ciudad de donde lo llamaba el niño estaba cerca allí. Tal vez por eso el niño se podía comunicar tan bien con él.

El bus pasaba por muchos baches, en uno de esos la mochila que Norman traía consigo cae al suelo. Dipper se inclina a recoger las cosas y mira extrañado una Biblia que se había salido de la mochila. - ¿Para qué tienes una Biblia? ¿Piensas hacer un exorcismo?- dijo Dipper en tono de broma.

Norman sonrió por su comentario.- No es eso, es solo que con la capacidad que tengo de ver fantasmas, siempre estoy expuesto a cosas…malas…- Norman hace un pausa, pero continua.-…y con situaciones como estas, siento que es mejor aferrarse a las cosas buenas.- Dipper observaba a Norman preocupado por la seriedad de su comentario, pero Norman al ver que su amigo lo observaba sonríe.- También creo que sirve para hacer exorcismos, aunque no sé cómo…- Dipper le sonrió de vuelta y le extendió la Biblia.- Sabes, creo que será mejor que tú la tengas.- le dijo Norman rechazando el libro.- No quiero que te suceda nada malo.

Dipper no entendía como funcionaba este tipo de cosas, pero por el comentario de Norman supuso que de verdad tienen un efecto en cosas paranormales.- mmmm… Gracias.- Ambos chicos quedaron viéndose hasta que Dipper se dio cuenta de lo incomodo de la situación.- Creo que deberías descansar un poco.- dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado.- Es al menos una hora y media de viaje…

Norman lo vio algo extrañado, pero luego del comentario de Dipper sonrió-Tienes razón…

Llevaban más de una hora de viaje y Norman dormía profundamente. Dipper mantenía la mirada hacia adelante, pero debes en cuando la desviaba hacia Norman. Luego, volvía a ver hacia delante pensando en que Mabel lo podría estar observando.

Nuevamente el bus paso sobre un bache, pero esta vez el cuerpo de Norman se deslizo y termino descansando sobre el hombro de Dipper. Este se ponía cada vez más rojo y estaba seguro de que todas las personas en el bus podían oír los latidos de su corazón. Hecho otro pequeño vistazo a Norman para asegurarse si seguía dormido. Al parecer ni la más destruida de las autopistas lo podría despertar.

No comprendía porque se sentía así ante ese contacto con Norman, después de todo solo era un amigo que se quedó dormido en su hombro nada más. Dipper no podía encontrar explicación alguna. Lo más lógico que se le ocurrió es que se debe al abrazo que le dio a Mabel en el cuerpo de Norman. En un principio no pensaba en que abrazaba a Norman solo a Mabel, pero al volver en si ese simple gesto lo hizo sentir unas emociones que no creyó que podría sentir. Después de eso y a partir de ese momento se sintió muy avergonzado de cualquier contacto físico entre ellos.

Rápidamente, recordó lo del día anterior y que había ignorado. Dipper desvió la mirada avergonzado como si Norman lo estuviera observando. Cuando Norman se había desmayado en la calle, Dipper lo llevo a su casa. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que lo dejo recostado sobre su cama, cuando Norman despertó quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

Norman no le había preguntado porque estaba tan cerca de su espacio personal ni nada. Pero, después de todo ¿Quién se preocuparía de eso en una situación como la que estaba experimentando Norman? De hecho, Dipper tampoco sabía porque estaba tan cerca Norman.

Dipper suspiro. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así… Miro por la ventana hasta que vio pasar un gran y viejo cartel que decía: "Bienvenido a Centralia"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :)**

**Aquí el segundo capitulo… creo q en el primer capitulo olvide decir que lamento el atraso, porque es un fic de Hallowen. Y no lo subi en Hallowenn D:**

**Bueno eso :P**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crónicas de un común Halloween

**Capítulo 2:**

El autobús los dejo a unos cuantos metros del pueblo, por lo que tuvieron que caminar el reto del camino hasta llegar a "Centralia". Las calles estaban llenas de grietas, y de ellas emanaban vapor caliente. Mientras caminaban Norman veía a todas direcciones esperando a encontrar algo.- ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Dipper al verlo tan extraño.

-Sí, es solo que presiento que hay muchos espíritus en el pueblo, pero no los veo. Ni tampoco los siento.-dijo al momento de entrar al pueblo.- Es muy extraño...

-Yo también siento algo extraño en el aire.- dijo Mabel a Norman.

-Mabel quédate cerca de nosotros.- le dijo Norman.

-¿Qué lugar estamos buscando?- pregunto Dipper.

-Una especie de fábrica, aunque parecía más bien una casa bastante grande y sucia.

-Norman, mira este mapa.- lo llama Mabel desde un pequeño cartel de información. Ambos chicos se acercaron a ver el típico mapa del pueblo que dice "Usted está aquí".

-No parece haber ninguna fábrica en este pueblo.-decía Dipper mientras examinaba el mapa.

-Se supone que está cerca del bosque.- Norman señalaba el mapa.- tal vez por el sudeste porque no reconozco esta parte del pueblo.

Dipper se rascaba la cabeza, mientras toda su concentración estaba en ese deteriorado mapa. Efectivamente no había ninguna fábrica en el mapa. O tal vez no era una fábrica. Dipper centra su atención en un dibujo de un edificio que decía "Mina de carbón". Esa podría ser una de las entradas a la mina de carbón o tal vez allí es donde trabajaban con el carbón. En cualquier caso, es necesario un tipo de maquinaria y un lugar grande para eso, tal vez ese lugar era el que Norman había visto.- ¿Qué hay de este lugar?-dijo Dipper apuntando la ilustración, después de su reflexión.

-¿Una mina de Carbón?- dijo Norman.

-Es lo más parecido a una fábrica por el lado sudeste del pueblo. ¿Sera esta la fábrica que viste?

-Puede ser…-respondió pensativo. De pronto, todo le hizo sentido.- ¡El niño que vi tenia ropa muy sucia, al igual que las personas que trabajan con carbón!

-¡El niño debió trabajar en esa fábrica cuando estaba vivo!- agrego Dipper.

-Tal vez quiere que encontremos algo allá.- finalizo Norman.

-¡Sí! Misterio resuelto, solo hace falta encontrar al niño.- decía Mabel, mientras celebraba.- ¡Estamos en llamas!

-Ahora, veamos…-decía Dipper-…la forma más rápida de llegar es atravesando el cementerio. –Rápidamente se giró hacia Norman.- ¿Te molesta pasar por un cementerio? ¿O prefirieres tomar otro camino?

-Vamos por el cementerio.- dijo Norman.- solo quiero que esto termine rápido…Además, si encuentro a un fantasma me gustaría preguntarle por qué este pueblo está abandonado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El grupo de chicos había ingresado al cementerio. Norman al igual que antes, miraba a todos lados esperando ver a algún fantasma, pero no había señal de ninguno. Era extraño siendo que sentía una gran cantidad de dolor y agonía en el aire.

-Oye, Norman mira esto.-dijo Mabel entre risas guiándolo a una pálida con el nombre "Elvis Teck".

Norman se acercó y al ver la lápida rio por lo bajo, intentando mantener un poco de respeto por los muertos. Aunque sinceramente ese nombre era muy gracioso. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste algo?-pregunto Dipper acercando también a la lápida.

-Mabel me mostraba esta pálida.- dijo Norman.

Dipper dejó escapar una pequeña risa, pero rápidamente volvió a ser serio. –Cof, cof...Mabel, estamos en un caso serio. Tienes que concentrarte.- Espero unos segundos como esperando a que Mabel contestara y volvió a hablar.- No sé qué me dijiste, pero estoy seguro de que estas equivocada.

Norman veía divertido como los gemelos discutían, a pesar de que no se podían escuchar. Sin embargo, la conversación que sostenían tenía mucho sentido. En medio de la conversación, Norman comenzó a escuchar una voz. Vio en todas direcciones pero no veía ni sentía nada. Solo le escuchaba.

-¿Dipper, Mabel…también lo escuchan?-La voz se comenzó a convertir en varia voces de ultratumba, que se quejaban desesperadas.

Los gemelos dejaron de hablar e intentaron escuchar. Dipper por su parte no oía nada más que silencio.- No escucho nada… ¿Qué estas escuchando?

Las voces cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes, Norman se cubrió los oídos y comenzó a retroceder. Dipper veía preocupado a Norman y también veía a su alrededor en busca de ese algo que Norman escuchaba.

De un momento a otro, las voces se callaron. Norman de descubrió sus oídos, tomo al brazo de Dipper y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.-tenemos que salir de aquí…-le dijo susurrando.

Dipper noto que el chico estaba temblando. Algo realmente malo estaba pasando allí. Dipper se armó de valor y tomo la mano de Norman.-Tranquilo… saldremos de esto…-le dijo para tranquilizarlo, aunque por dentro sentía que su corazón saldría por su boca en cualquier momento.

Mabel por su lado, hacia todo lo posible por aguantar la emoción al ver la tierna escena entre Norman y su hermano. Ella al igual que los chicos también retrocedía de aquel lugar. Mabel también comenzó a escuchar unas voces, pero estas eran diferentes. Esas voces estaban cerca.

Mabel se alejó de los chicos para acercarse a esas voces. Paso a través de unas pálidas sumamente viejas y desgastadas hasta que vio el origen de esas voces. Rápidamente se escondió. Mabel se asomó detrás de una gran pálida para ver que ocurría. Unos cuantos metros más allá había dos personas encapuchadas haciendo lo que parecía un culto satánico, un ritual o algo por el estilo. Tenían un dibujo de un sello en el suelo, unas cuantas velas y dos chicos repetían una extraña frase una y otra vez.-Mejor me voy aquí…-dijo Mabel. Al momento de darse vuelta se encontró cara a cara con otro encapuchado que sostenía un libro. Mabel al darse cuenta que ese sujeto la veía grito escandalosamente.

-¿Mabel?- dijo Norman mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Mabel?- le pregunto Dipper creyendo que ella no se encontraba allí.

Norman la estaba buscando con la mirada, pero no la veía. Cerro sus ojos y de inmediato la encontró.-Sígueme-Ambos chicos se adentraron aún más en el cementerio. Corrieron velozmente por medio cementerio hasta encontrase con ese culto clandestino. Rápidamente se escondieron.

-Norman, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le paso algo a Mabel?- dijo Dipper susurrando.

El chico se asomó para ver qué es lo que esos chicos tramaban. Se sobresaltó al ver lo que creían que estaban haciendo y como Mabel era incapaz de moverse-¡Van a exorcizar a Mabel!

Dipper salió de su escondite y sin pensarlo corrió hacia los chicos. Exactamente hacia el chico que sostenía el libro y hablaba en lo que parecía ser latín. Dipper arremetió y lo tacleo, provocando que ambos cayeran.- ¡¿Qué crees que están haciendo?!-exclamo Dipper sobre el cuerpo del chico.

-¿Que estás haciendo tú?- le pregunto enfadado el chico que dejo caer su capucha para ver su cara. Era un chico joven, rubio de cabello corto, casi de la misma edad de Dipper.

-¡Ese espíritu es mi hermana, déjenla!

-Es un espíritu maligno. Todos los espíritus lo son.- dijo esta vez una chica que también se descubrió el rostro. Ella también era una chica joven, aparentaba tener apenas 20 años. Tenía una mirada tajante y el cabello corto y morado. Se acercó a Dipper y puso su mano sobre su hombro.-Déjalo.

-Lo hare si ustedes dejan a Mabel.

Mientras, discutían Norman vio el sello que estaba dibujado en el césped, parecía hecho con tiza. Rápidamente, Norman aprovecho la distracción de todos, busco en su mochila y saco una botella con agua. Corrió hacia en sello donde se encontraba atrapada Mabel y tiro toda el agua al sello, que termino por escurrirse en el césped.

Mabel logro moverse y se escondió detrás de Norman.

-Oye, ¿Qué hiciste?- dijo el ultimo chico encapuchado a Norman. Ese chico parecía mayor que los demás, tal vez se acercaba a los 27 años. Al menos eso delataba su cara que era similar a la de alguien drogadicto.

-¿Porque están haciendo esto?- dijo Norman tratando de ser lo más racional posible.

-Porque es un espíritu maligno y todos los espíritus malignos tienen que ir al infierno.-dijo el chico que aún estaba debajo de Dipper.

-Cállate.- dijo Dipper a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Detente!- dijo Norman. Se acercó a Dipper y lo ayudo a levantarse.-Sera mejor que no tengamos problemas con ellos.-le dijo en susurros.-Ellos de verdad estuvieron a punto exorcizar a Mabel. No son unos charlatanes.

-¿Donde esta Mabel?

-Está bien...-dijo Norman sabiendo que ella aún se escondía detrás de él.

-No la protejas.- Dijo la chica que ayudaba a levantar a su amigo.-Jamás se podrá esconder de mí.

Norman se sorprendió por lo que creyó que pasaba.- ¿Tu puedes...ver a los muertos?- le pregunto a la chica.

La chica también se sorprendió.- ¿Tu también?-Norman solo asintió con la cabeza.

-No es genial.- dijo Dipper sarcásticamente.- nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar pero tenemos que irnos.- se acerca a Norman y le susurra.- Vámonos.

-Esperen.- dice uno de los chicos.- Nosotros tenemos la misión de condenar todas las almas y espíritus malvados de este mundo. Y eso incluye a ese fantasma que defienden.

-aargg... ¡No es un espíritu malvado!-exclamo Dipper con un tic en el ojo.- Es mi hermana y dudo que pueda hacer un daño siendo un fantasma.

-¿Ustedes han hecho un exorcismo antes?- les pregunto Norman.

-Es el primero que hemos hecho con un espíritu que se manifiesta de esa forma.- dijo la chica.

-Entonces, si la puedes ver tan claramente ¿Cómo puedes saber que ella es maligna?

-Todos son malignos- esta vez respondió el chico junto a él.

-No todos son así.- dijo Norman.- Admito que hay algunos que yo no dudaría en exorcizar, pero Mabel es solo un niña inocente que se quedó en este mundo porque no quería separarse de su hermano. ¿No has visto espíritus así?- le pregunto a la chica.

-No.- respondió ella sin pensarlo.

-Bueno...-dijo Norman pensativo.-...que tal si nos acompañan.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos menos Norman.

-Estamos buscando al fantasma de un niño.-prosiguió Norman.- La verdad no estoy muy seguro si este sea malvado o sea como Mabel. Pero, si nos acompañan de cualquier forma podrán ver aguna diferencia entre los espíritus.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre si y se les dieron las espaldas para hablar entre ellos.

-¿Porque les dijiste que vinieran con nosotros?- le pregunto Dipper a Norman.-No ves que quieren enviar a Mabel al infierno.

-Dipper, no estoy seguro de que quiere ese niño, pero todavía n me da confianza.- le explico Norman.- Pero, si resulta ser un espíritu que ellos describen sería conveniente que nos acompañaran...

Dipper lo dudo un poco.-... ¿Y si intentan hacer algo a Mabel?

-Está bien los acompañaremos.- dijo el chico interrumpiendo la conversación de Dipper y Norman.

-Pero, prometan que no le harán daño a Mabel o intentaran exorcizarla de nuevo.- dijo Dipper

-No podemos prometer eso.- dijo el otro chico.

-Que les parece si discutimos esto después de resolver el problema con el otro fantasma.-dijo Norman.

La chica vio de reojo que Mabel se escondía esta vez detrás de Dipper. Podía ver una clara similitud entre ambos chicos.- Esta bien...-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a sus compañeros.-Pero, después de aclarar todo. Volveremos por "Mabel".-dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos.

-Está bien.-dijo Norman dando por cerrado el trato.

La chica extendió su mano en señal de presentación.- Soy Adrien, él es Evan.-dijo apuntado al chico junto a ella.- Y él es Dylan.- esta vez apunto al chico que aún permanecía junto al sello.- Y somos La fraternidad G-A, grupo que se encarga de resolver misterios paranormales.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El nuevo grupo de jóvenes caminaban por las calles del pueblo abandonado. Norman y Adrien caminaban delante de todos, y hablaban acerca de sus habilidades. Mientras que Dipper junto con los otros dos chicos caminaban atrás. Dylan le hablaba a Dipper sin parar acerca de todos sus misterios paranormales, siendo un fantasma que tiro un recuadro lo más terrible. Dipper después de oír eso, dejo de escucharlo y su vista se centraba en Norman y Adrien, mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Al mismo tiempo en que se auto convencía de que no le agradaba Adrien solo por lo que dijo de Mabel.

-¿Estas bien, chico?-le pregunto Evan que estuvo viendo la forma de ser de Dipper.

-Sí, estoy bien.- le respondió de forma cortante.

Después de responderle, Dipper vio de reojo a Evan. Él también veía fijamente a Norman y a Adrien, pero a diferencia de él, Evan tenía una mirada más pacífica_.-"Tal vez él y Adrien…"-_pensaba Dipper, pero antes de poder concluir su idea, la voz de Adrien hizo que los volviera a mirar con una mirada asesina.

-Yo también podía ver los fantasmas cuando era pequeña, pero ahora solo los siento.-decía Adrien a Norman en un tono más agradable que cuando la conocieron-Creo que el cambio se debe porque crecí… Tal vez los niños son capaces de ver fantasma con más facilidad.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo.- dijo Norman.-Aunque de vez en cuando puedo verlos. Por ejemplo, puedo ver a Mabel claramente.

Mabel veía toda la situación. Al parecer pensaba lo mismo que Dipper, solo que en comparación con él, Mabel no se trataba de convencer de nada. Claramente, esa Adrien quería a Norman solo para ella.

-¡Dipper haz algo!-Mabel intento llamar la atención de Dipper.- ¡Detenla!- dijo para finalmente darle un empujón.

Adrien se detiene y se gira hacia Mabel.-Siento una fuerza maligna.-Sus demás compañeros sacaron todos sus instrumentos extraños, listos para hacer quien sabe qué.

Norman también ve a Mabel, quien solo estaba intentando empujar a Dipper.- Esperen, Mabel no está haciendo nada malo.-dice Norman para tranquilizarlos.

-No es ella.-dijo Adrien.- es ese lugar.-dijo apuntando a un edificio que tenía un gran cartel con la palabra "Carbón".- ¿Lo sientes?-le pregunto a Norman.

-No sé qué cómo se supone que tenga que sentir una fuerza maligna, pero ese lugar se siente muy extraño.-dijo Norman al ver el edificio.

-Se nota que no has visto tantos fantasmas malvados.-le dijo Adrien

-Y se nota que tú no has visto tantos fantasmas buenos.-dijo de inmediato Dipper.

La chica observa brevemente a Dipper, pero luego se gira dándole la espalda. Dipper de igual forma les dio la espalda. Ella junto con sus compañeros, comenzaron a sacar sus artefactos y cosas raras para atrapar fantasmas. Dipper vio de reojo la gran cantidad de instrumentos que llevaban consigo. Él no tenía ninguna habilidad especial para ver fantasmas, sin embargo ese edificio le causaba mucha inquietud –Oigan ¿Traen todas esas cosas por ser Halloween y porque los fantasmas son más fuertes? ¿O siempre las traen en sus investigaciones?

-Siempre las llevamos con nosotros- dijo Evan ajustando lo que parecía ser una especie de aspiradora.- pero, no siempre las usamos todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y porque las usan todas ahora? ¿Porque es Halloween?-volvió a preguntar Dipper.

-No es por ser Halloween-volvió a contestar Evan.- sino por el lugar en el que estamos.

-¿Ustedes saben que ocurrió en este lugar?-les pregunto Norman.

-¿En verdad, no lo saben?- se sorprendió Dylan.- La mayoría de las personas saben que ocurrió aquí.

Tanto Dipper como Norman solo intercambiaron miradas, no sabían que decir. La verdad, ambos lamentaban no haber buscado información acerca del pueblo antes de haber venido. Adrien suspiro al ver sus reacciones.- Tal vez, conozcan este pueblo con otro nombre...-hizo una pausa para asegurar una extraña pistola con una gran cruz enfrente.-…Silent Hill.-finalizo para aproximarse a la entrada de la fábrica de carbón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Jaja la verdad siempre quise hacer un fic donde al menos dipper y Mabel llegaban a silent hill… es que amo silent hill sobre todo el juego :F (Aunque no me gustó tanto el segundo ¬¬) además, crei q seria interesante usar el silent hill real con un toque del juego, pero no tanto :p  
><strong> 

**Eso, subiere el próximo capitulo en un tiempo mas….**

**Como siempre las amenazas son bienvenidas. Y si me quieren enviar agradecimientos mejor :P**

**Feliz Halloween atrasado y Feliz Día De Los Muertos :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa, no se enooooooojen **

**Primero quiero pedirles a los que seguían este fic, una gran disculpa. Lamento no haber continuado este fic desde hace como más de un año (sobre todo si solo faltaba un capitulo ¬¬) Pero tuve un problema técnico. Mi pc se descompuso, perdiendo todos mis fics y lo peor es que no tengo tan buena memoria, por lo que me costó recordar todos los detalles. Creo que lo pude reconstruir más o menos como lo tenía (porque lo tenía casi terminado cuando mi pc llego al cielo T_T)  
>Así que nuevamente les pido perdón por la tardanza. Y a las personas que leen este fic hace poco y no saben nada de esto. Pues disfrútenlo.<strong>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crónicas de un común Halloween

**Capitulo 3:**

Norman permaneció de pie frente a la entrada de la fábrica, mientras los demás ingresaban. Adrien vio sobre su hombro como ambos chicos y el fantasma no los acompañaban. Los ignoro y se giro hacia delante.

-Debería entrar…-dijo Norman rompiendo el silencio.- Ellos podrían hacerle algo al niño.-luego observo la fachada y nuevamente le recorrió un escalofríos. Suspiro.- Pero me da una mala sensación.-Norman se agacho y se sentó en el suelo, mientras se sujetaba las piernas.-No se qué hacer…-dijo en voz baja.

-No te sientas así…-dijo Dipper acercándose a Norman.-…es normal tener miedo de vez en cuando. Si yo fuera tu, ya me hubiera vuelto loco viendo fantasmas en todas partes.-Hizo una pausa para ver directamente a Norman.- De hecho, ya vi algunos cuando era niño y no es algo que no desearía volver a ver. Eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido.

Norman levanto la vista hacia Dipper, al verlo de frente sonrió.- Gracias…aunque me es difícil ignorar a los fantasmas.- desvió la vista.- incluso si estos me atemorizan.

Dipper suspiro un poco apenado.- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ese niño si es un espíritu maligno…- dijo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

De pronto, Norman levanto la vista hacia el almacén.- ¿Norman?- lo llamo Mabel al sentir lo mismo que él al interior del edificio. Norman se levanto rápidamente y un fuerte estruendo se escucho, seguidos de unos gritos.

Los tres chicos se vieron entre si y entran corriendo a la fabrica. Todo estaba oscuro, unos tenues rayos de luz se filtraban sobre el techo roto y desgastado. Dipper observo en todas partes y no había señales de los chicos raros.

Norman miro a su alrededor, todo estaba en silencio. Norman y Dipper dieron unos pasos silenciosamente hasta que un débil ruido los hizo detenerse. Bajaron la vista hacia el suelo. Había unos trozos de tiza como los que utilizo Dylan en el cementerio.

Otro sonido los desconcentro y los puso alerta. En un inicio no podían identificar el sonido hasta que este parecía acercarse más y más. Dipper hacia un esfuerzo por escuchar.- suena como…-dijo murmurando.

-…un llanto.- dijo Norman. Al momento de finalizar esa conclusión el llanto se hizo más claro. Norman sentía escalofríos, era el llanto de un niño.

De pronto, se sobresalto y se le helo la sangre. Volteo lentamente para ver a un pequeño niño sentado en el suelo de la fábrica. Este tenía escondido el rostro y solo sollozaba.

Norman lo dudo por un segundo, dio unos pequeños pasos hacia el niño.- Norman…-lo llamo Dipper con un notorio tono de temor en un voz. No se movió ni un centímetro, nuevamente sintió que no podía respirar correctamente. Solo pudo hablar débilmente.

Norman continuo avanzando hasta llegar junto al niño, se arrodillo a su lado y lo llamo delicadamente.- ¿Eres tu quien me llamaba?

El niño continuaba llorando, segundos después hizo una pequeña pausa.- Solo…quiero… a mi papi.- dijo entre sollozos.

Norman sintió una gran presión en su pecho, aun así estaba allí para ayudar fuera lo que fuere.- Vamos, yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu padre.- dijo Norman para tranquilizarlo. El niño se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa, aun escondiendo su rostro de Norman.

A Dipper le temblaban las piernas, hizo el mayor esfuerzo que pudo y dio pesadamente un paso.- ¡Norman!-lo volvió a llamar Dipper. Dio otro paso, y otro más hacia él.- ¡No es un fantasma! ¡Yo lo puedo ver!- grito con toda sus fuerzas.

Norman desvió la mirada hacia Dipper y de un segundo a otro el niño se abalanzo sobre Norman para abrasarlo. De inmediato Norman supo que Dipper tenía razón, no era un fantasma. El niño se aferraba fuertemente a Norman y se negaba a soltarlo. Las manos del niño comenzaron a hundirse lentamente en su espalda.

Norman soltó un quejido. Dificultosamente bajo la vista hacia el niño y este lo vio fijamente a los ojos. Quedo en shock al ver lo que realmente era. Sentía nauseas y su cuerpo estaba completamente helado. Norman comienzo a gritar asustado y tratando de quitarse de encima al niño. Al encontrarse desesperado e incapaz de moverse libremente, unos extraños rayos amarillos comenzaron a surgir de Norman.

Dipper sentía menos presión en él y por fin pudo correr hacia ellos. Se aproximo a pesar de esos rayos, y sujeto al niño para alejarlo de Norman. Los rayos se hacían cada vez más intensos. Un rayo pareció golpear al niño y este junto con Dipper fueron arrojados unos metros más allá. El niño cayó al suelo junto con Dipper.

El castaño levanto la vista hacia el niño que se levantaba lentamente mientras su piel se tornaba más oscura, la musculatura de su cuerpo cambiaba, incluso sus orejas estaban más puntiagudas. El "niño" se giro rápidamente hacia Dipper, este se sobre salto al ver los siniestros y temerosos ojos. No se pudo mover. Había entrado en pánico. No sabía qué hacer en una situación como esta. Eso no era un fantasma, no era algo que hubiera visto antes. No sabía que era.

El "niño" se levanto y fijo su atención en Norman que se encontraba tendido en el suelo. Comenzó a caminar hacia él. Dipper se levanto y aunque sus piernas temblaban corrió hacia la misma dirección para interponerse entre esa cosa y Norman.

Sin darse cuenta, sintió un repentino empujón que lo aventó muy lejos de ese lugar. Unas vez que Dipper se perdió de vista, volvió a caminar con la intención de acercarse a Norman. Pero se detuvo al ver como el espíritu de una niña se interpuso de la misma manera que Dipper.- ¡Oye tu!- lo llamo Mabel, esperando que pudiera tener su atención. Al notar que este la veía continuo.- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Dipper cayó sobre un montón de chatarra. Se quejo adolorido, mientras se levantaba. Debía volver para proteger a Norman.

-Dipper…-lo llama una voz. Dipper se gira y en la oscuridad ve a Adrien que estaba tirada en el suelo e intentando levantarse.

Él se aproximo a ella y la ayudo a levantarse.- ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?

-Es más que un espíritu maligno. Es un demonio real...- dijo levantándose a duras penas.-…pero esta poseyendo el cuerpo del niño…-dijo levantándose a duras penas.

-Hay que hacer algo.-dijo Dipper. Rápidamente se digirió a Adrien.- Tienen que hacer esas cosas extrañas que intentaron hacer en el cementerio.

-Lo intentamos, pero es bastante fuerte.- dijo molesta. Se escuchan unos sonidos cerca de ellos y ambos fijan su vista en donde provienen. Entre las sombras Adrien reconoce a Evan debajo de una pila de vigas de metal y corre hacia él.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Como que si estoy bien?- se quejo Evan.- Estoy atrapado.- dijo mientras intentaba salir debajo de vigas.

Mientras, se acercaba a Evan, Dipper vio pasar volando una maquina extraña sobre ellos y caer cerca del demonio que la esquivo. Dipper sonrió. Se alivio un poco al saber que Mabel estaba allí con Norman. Pero no podían dejarla sola con él. Corrió hacia Adrien y Evan, quienes intentaban mover las vigas.- ¿Sabes qué? No importa.- dijo Evan rindiéndose.- No tengo mi libro, no sé donde está.

-El libro no importa tengo que sacarte de aquí.- respondió Adrien intentando levantar un gran pedazo de metal.

-¿Con el libro podremos deshacernos de ese demonio?- pregunto Dipper al llegar junto a ellos. Evan asintió. Pensó rápidamente y se dirigió a Adrien.- Busca el libro tráeselo a Evan y yo ganare tiempo. –dijo antes de irse corriendo.

Adrien vio correr a Dipper y luego fijo sus ojos en Evan. No quería dejarlo ahí atrapado.- Anda.- dijo Evan.- yo esperare aquí.- ella rodo los ojos por su mala broma.- Lo más importante es el libro…No espera, el símbolo.- dijo al recordar ese detalle.- También busca a Dylan, si encuentras el libro no podremos hacer nada, si no tenemos el símbolo.- Adrien asintió y corrió en busca de Dylan y del libro.

Dipper llego cerca de la batalla. Un par de pedazos de metal lograron impactar contra el demonio.-Sigue así Mabel.- dijo al aire sabiendo que su hermana lo escucharía. Se acerco a Norman, sin desviar la vista en la pelea.- ¿Norman?- lo llamo, pero este no reaccionaba.

Por el otro lado, la chica buscaba el libro con ayuda de la luz de su celular. Corrió por la oscuridad hasta que se encontró con una pared. Dio la vuelta y volvió a correr.- ¡Dylan!- lo llamo esperando una respuesta. Pero no escucho nada. Corrió hasta la pelea donde esquivo las cosas que volaban por los aires. Vio claramente como Mabel arrojaba objetos y al parecer el demonio también comenzó a aventar chatarra. Un poco más allá, encontró unos pedazos de tiza en el suelo.- ¡Dylan!- lo volvió a llamar.

-Adrien…- se escucho una voz débil. Ella observo por todas partes y levanto la vista hacia arriba. Dylan se encontraba de cabeza, colgado y amarrado con unas cadenas. Y al parecer la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

-Dylan, necesito el símbolo para sellar a un demonio de verdad.- dijo esperando a que Dylan la escuchara. No quería gritarlo y que el demonio la escuchara. Miro a todos lados y vio una palanca que al parecer se conectaba con las cadenas de Dylan. Corrió hacia la palanca y la movió forzosamente esperando que él pudiera bajar.

La maquinaria se movió y comenzó a bajar rápidamente, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Ella se acerca y le da un pedazo de tiza en la mano que tenia libre.- Dibuja el sello aquí.- dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

Dylan extendió su mano hacia el suelo, pero no alcanza a dibujar en él. Adrein, sujeto las cadenas y tiro de ellas esperando que pudiera bajarlo más, pero fue inútil. Desesperada, abrió su bolso y revolvió todo lo que tenia dentro. Saco un lápiz y una libreta. Le entrego el lápiz a su compañero y sujeto la libreta frente a él.- Rápido, dibuja el símbolo aquí.

Él comenzó a dibujar lo más rápido que pudo al notar que un pedazo de metal que los cubrían, voló y cayó cerca del demonio del que hablaba Adrien. Al terminar el dibujo se dirigió a su amiga.- Llévaselo a Evan, yo puedo salir de aquí.

Ella corrió, nuevamente paso junto a la pelea. El demonio puso su vista fija en ella y se le abalanzo. Antes de que el demonio se acercara a ella, una gran viga cayó entre ellos evitando gran parte del ataque. Adrien cayó dolorida al suelo soltando la libreta, vio que Mabel empujo la viga hacia el demonio alejándola así de ella. Mabel la había salvado. Rápidamente quito ese pensamiento de su cabeza para buscar la libreta, la cual se encontraba cerca de Dipper.- ¡Dipper! Dibuja el símbolo en el piso. Busca el libro y dáselo a Evan.-grito lanzándole el pedazo de tiza.

Dipper cogió la tiza y recogió la libreta. ¿Necesitaban un símbolo? Se encogió de hombros. Después de todo ellos sabían cómo hacer esas cosas. Comenzó a dibujar el símbolo en el mismo lugar en el que estaba parado.

Adrien vio que lanzaron -esta vez unos pedazos secos de carbón- cerca del demonio para evitar que se acercara a ella nuevamente. Vio que era Mabel la seguía defendiendo.

Dipper termino de dibujar el símbolo y corrió hacia donde Evan estaba atrapado. En el camino busco el libro con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. De igual forma se aproximo hacia Evan. Rasgo la hoja y la paso dificultosamente por los huecos.- Por favor, dime que te sabes el hechizo de este símbolo de memoria.

-Claro que no.- dijo Evan molesto.- Necesito el libro

Dipper estaba a punto de señalar su clara dependencia a ese libro. De pronto recordó que no tenía derecho a recalcar eso a los demás, él también solía tener cierta dependencia al diario numero 3. Dipper se sobresalto cuando parte de la estructura de metal comenzó a ceder y a caer dejando a Evan sepultado por completo.- ¡Evan!-grito esperando que no haya sufrido ningún daño.

-Estoy bien.-se escucho debajo del metal.

-Volveré con el libro.- dijo antes de irse.

Dipper corrió sin un destino. ¿Cómo era que Adrien no lo había encontrado?- _"Tal vez este en otro lugar"-_ pensó levantando la vista. Corrió por la fábrica hasta que vio una pequeña figura cuadra sobre unas de las pasarelas. Rápidamente, busco las escaleras y corrió hacia ellas. Se veían muy frágiles por lo que subió con el mayor cuidado posible. Esperaba que si se tratara del libro.

Mientras caminaba por la pasarela, vio a lo lejos la pelea. Ya no se lanzaban cosas, el demonio parecía estar luchando contra alguien invisible. Debía ser Mabel. Dipper trago saliva asustado. Atrás de ellos estaba Adrien aun adolorida, e intentaba hacer reaccionar a Norman, pero este seguía sin reaccionar.

Dipper tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Y se dispuso a seguir caminando más rápido, a pesar de que las rejas que conformaban la pasarela se movía continuamente y crujían. Su vista comenzó a aclararse entre tanta oscuridad y pudo visualizar el libro. Lo cogió en sus manos y se dispuso a regresar. Uno de los fierros se rompió y todo el piso se inclino hacia un lado. Dipper se sujeto de un barandal con un brazo mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio en el piso. De pronto, otro fierro cedió provocando que el piso quedara completamente vertical, por lo que Dipper quedo sujeto del barandal.

El estruendo que provoco pareció llamar la atención de todos. El demonio embozo una sonrisa siniestra y de un momento a otro lo vio desaparecer.

Al ver que el demonio no se encontraba allí, Dipper intento apresurarse y subir al piso destruido. Sujeto el libro con sus dientes y logro mantenerse de pie a duras penas. De pronto, sintió un aire helado que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Levanto la vista, y vio al demonio a unos metros de él que se acercaba.

Dipper vio a todas direcciones y decidió saltar sobre un escombro de carbón. Pero no alcanzo a reaccionar ya que el demonio se manifestó frente a él. Extendió su mano hacia Dipper y este comenzó a levitar sin saber que estaba pasando. Acto seguido Dipper fue expulsado hacia una gran pila de metal. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero para su sorpresa pareció no impactar y se detuvo. Sintió los brazos de alguien que lo sostenía, pero luego cayó al suelo. Para su suerte no estaba tan lejos del suelo.

Se quejo adolorido en el suelo.- ¿Dipper?- se escucho cerca del nombrado.

-¿Evan?- dijo buscando con la vista al chico. Al localizar la pila de escombros se acerco de inmediato y busco algún espacio para poder pasarle el libro, pero no había ninguno.-El libro no entra.- dijo un tanto desesperado.

-Busca la pagina 186.- le djio Evan.

-¿Te sabes la pagina y no el hechizo?- se quejo Dipper mientras hojeaba. Pudo escuchar como Evan suspiraba hastiado, al parecer solo lo ignoro.- La encontré.-dijo deteniéndose en la pagina indicada.

-Escucha, el demonio tiene que estar sobre el dibujo del símbolo para que funcione.- dijo Evan dándole indicaciones.-Cuando este parado sobre el símbolo lee lo que está escrito en la pagina.

Dipper dio un vistazo al libro.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Latín?-pregunto Dipper al ver el idioma.

-Solo lee lo que dice.- le ordeno. Un estruendo hizo perder la atención de Dipper. Miro sobre su hombro y vio como el demonio se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

Dipper solo se precipito a cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero no sucedió nada. Abrió temerosamente, se sobresalto al ver como el demonio parecía estar sujetado por algo que lo arrastraba hacia el símbolo. _"Mabel"- _pensó.

El demonio se acercaba más y más al símbolo. Estaba a unos metros cuando este se detuvo, parecía hacer resistencia. Dipper se iba a aproximar con la intención de ayudar a su hermana, pero Adrien se cruzo y se abalanzo contra el demonio, logrando que este entrara al signo el en suelo.- ¡Rapido, lee el libro!

A penas lo vio dentro, Dipper empezó a recitar las palabras del libro. Él simplemente decía lo que parecía decir el libro, incluso no estaba seguro de que como se pronunciaban algunas palabras. Pero aun así enunciaba el hechizo o lo que fuera con valentía. Él ya había recitado algo similar para revivir a los muertos, pensaba que esto no sería tan diferente.

El demonio comenzó a agitarse y gritar de una forma que erizo la piel de todos en la fábrica. Aprovecho ese momento la quitarse de encima a Mabel y a Adrien, quienes cayeron lejos de ahí. Dipper se asusto, pero al ver que el demonio seguía preso por el símbolo, siguió leyendo el libro aun más fuerte, mientras se acercaba a él.

Evan busco desesperado un pequeño hueco para ver lo que ocurría.- ¡Dipper!-lo llamo al encontrar un pequeño agujero.- ¡Sujétale la cabeza! ¡Evitara que trate de escapar!

Dipper trago saliva y se aproximo aun más cerca. Acerco su mano temblorosa hacia el demonio. Respiro ampliamente antes de posar su mano en la cabeza del demonio. Este volvió a gritar estrepitosamente, fue un grito tan fuerte u agudo que le helo la sangre de Dipper. El libro que sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo y comenzó a quemarse hasta quedar desintegrado.

El pánico estaba apoderándose de él. Solo atino a poner su otra mano sobre el demonio. No se sentía tan fuerte como antes, al parecer el hechizo estaba funcionando, pero ahora no tenía el libro. Miro a su alrededor desesperado, vio su mochila en el suelo_.-"Mi mochila"._

Dipper intento alcanzarla mientras retenía al demonio, pero estaba muy lejos. En un momento de descuido el demonio puso un pie fuera, Dipper se dio cuenta y alarmado volvió a empujarlo hacia el centro del símbolo, pero se alejo de su mochila. No podía soltarlo, uso toda su fuerza para mantenerlo donde estaba.

La mochila comenzó a moverse junto con todo su contenido. Dipper fijo su vista especialmente en un libro que estaba dentro. Al parecer él y Mabel pensaban en lo mismo. La biblia que Norman le había dado voló de la mochila en dirección a él, al mismo tiempo que Adrien volvió a sostener al demonio. Dipper lo soltó y agarro el libro en el aire.-Gracias Mabel.

Rápidamente comenzó a buscar lo que sea que creyera que sirviera, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que buscaba, pero esperaba lo mejor.

El demonio se movía de un lado al otro. Tanto Adrien como Mabel ya no lo podían aguantar. El demonio fijo su vista directamente a Dipper, quien hojeaba el libro lo más rápido que podía. De un movimiento brusco se libero del amarre de Adrien, por lo que dejo sola a Mabel reteniéndolo. Ella lo sujetaba, pero se le escapaba de las manos. Muy pronto se soltó y vio que se acercaba a su hermano.

-¡Dipper, cuidado!- grito Mabel al ver como se acercaba para atacarlo. Dipper levanto la vista al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar a eso, sino al demonio que se abalanzaba sobre él. Desesperado, tomo el libro y golpeo al demonio en la cara con este. El demonio cayó de espalda sobre el símbolo. Dipper vio que lo había lastimado como si se estuviera quemando. Se acerco e ingreso al símbolo. Presiono fuertemente el libro sobre él. Este gritaba e intentaba defenderse desesperadamente, sin embargo, parecía desintegrarse lentamente.

-¡Sale de ahí!- le grito Adrien. Dipper le obedeció, dejando el libro sobre el demonio. El demonio seguía gritando y retorciéndose. Empezó a desintegrarse hasta que quedaron simplemente unos huesos secos.

El ambiente se sintió más relajado. La temperatura comenzó a volver a la normalidad. Había dejado de hacer frio y todos podían sentirlo. -Wow…-dijo Adrien llamando la atención de Dipper.- Nunca vi a nadie usar una biblia de esa forma.

Dipper embozo una sonrisa por el comentario.-Bueno…de hecho la tengo porque Norman…¡Norman!-exclamo al recordar que su amigo seguía tendido en el suelo. Corrió hacia él, seguía en el suelo, pero con los ojos abiertos como si estuviera en shock.

-Norman.- lo llamo y este no parecía escucharlo. Dipper se sentó en el suelo junto a él. Tomo a Norman en brazos y lo sacudió un poco.-¡Norman reacciona!

Dipper sentía un nudo en la garganta, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.- Norman no me hagas esto…-decía mientras lo intentaba ver a los ojos.-Tienes que volver…-Norman seguía sin reaccionar. Dipper bajo la cabeza para contener las lagrimas.- Lo siento…-No podía dejar de sentir que debió hacer algo para evitar que le pasara esto. Sentía que todo lo ocurrido era su culpa. Sollozo antes de tomar la mano de Norman. No quería dejarlo ir.

Norman parpadeo repetidas veces y exhalo una bocanada de aire como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Inconscientemente apretó levemente la mano de su amigo.- ¿Dipper…?- lo llamo débilmente.

Dipper lo vio directamente, se veía cansado, pálido y débil, pero estaba bien. Lo abrazo fuertemente.-Estas bien.- dijo feliz. Norman se sentía agotado por lo que solo se limito a recibir el abrazo. Se sentía tan cálido y acogedor. Norman apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Dipper y la descanso allí. Cerró los ojos y respiro tranquilamente esperando olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Tanto Adrien como Mabel observaban la escena.- Oye…- dijo Adrien a llamando la atención de Mabel.- mmm… ¿Ellos…?.- comenzó a decir pero no sabía cómo terminar la pregunta.

-Sí, solo que aun no lo saben.-dijo Mabel.

-Aaahhh…-dijo cogiéndose de hombros.-Bueno, creo que todo termino bien.

A penas habían dicho eso, se volvió a escuchar el llanto de un niño. Todos se sobresaltaron y se voltearon hacia la pila de huesos. – ¡AHH! ¡TODAVIA NOS QUIERE MATAR!- exclamo Mabel mientras hacía levitar una maquina extraña para lanzársela.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿No lo derrotamos?!-pregunto Dipper exaltado

-¡Alto!-dijo Adrien para calmar a los gemelos, y sobre todo a Mabel.-Ahora es solo su fantasma…ya no es maligno.

Norman se levanto lentamente con ayuda de Dipper. Ambos caminaron hacia el niño. En un punto Dipper se detuvo, no quería que Norman se volviera a acercar a ese niño, si es que lo era. Norman lo comprendió y le hablo desde la distancia.-Hola…-el niño, que les daba la espalda, levanto su cabeza sorprendido y se giro tímidamente hacia ellos.- ¿Estas buscando a tu padre?

El niño asintió con la cabeza.-Nosotros podemos a ayudarte a buscarlo.-dijo Adrien.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Robo Teck.-dijo un poco cohibido. Mabel rio por lo bajo, aun así llamo la atención de todos, incluso Dipper creyó sentirlo en su cabeza.- Creo que sabemos dónde encontrar tu padre.- dijo Dipper sonriendo.- ¿Por alguna razón, tu padre se llama Elvis?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El grupo de chicos habían llegado al cementerio. Al igual que la primera vez que pasaron por allí, no había señal de espíritus. Se aproximaron a la tumba con las escrituras "Elvis Teck" y le señalaron que su padre estaba ahí. El niño se dejo caer frente a la tumba-¿Papi?-dijo levemente.

Y apareció el padre.

Un fantasma vio a lo lejos la escena. Se comenzó a acercar lentamente hasta que vio a alguien frente a su tumba. Se aproximo lo más rápido que pudo. Pasó atreves de un chico y se abalanzo hacia su hijo.

Dipper sintió como un escalofrió entro en su cuerpo y que luego salió. Hizo un leve gemido por esa extraña sensación.- ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto viendo a su alrededor. No veía nada más que al niño.

-Su padre esta aquí.-Norman con una sonrisa al ver el resultado de todo esto. Por razones como esta no podía ignorar a los espíritus.

Dipper hizo un esfuerzo para ver al padre del niño, pero no veía nada. Suspiro un poco decepcionado y miro a su alrededor. Todavía no comprendía, podía ver al niño pero no a Mabel. De pronto, el niño comenzó a desaparecer. Tanto Dipper como Evan y Dylan se sorprendieron al ver como se desvanecía. ¿Había terminado?-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Dipper.

-Ya no es necesario que las personas vean a Robo Teck. Ya lo ayudamos.-dijo Adrien.

-Pero aun sigue aquí.- agrego Norman. Tenía la impresión de que faltaba algo más que hacer para que pudieran descansar en paz.

Más y más fantasmas comenzaron a aparecer. Algunos parecían estar escondidos con miedo a dejarse mostrar por humanos, pero de alguna forma querían participar en esa pequeña reunión familiar. Norman vio como se manifestaban todos estos fantasmas, no había visto tantos desde que vivía en Blithe Hollow- Hola.- dijo al ver el fantasma que se encontraba cerca de él, y que se negaba a salir de su escondite.-No les haremos ningún daño.-dijo en general.-No tienen por qué esconderse.

-Nos escondíamos por culpa de ese ser que se encontraba en la fábrica. Si nos encontraba se podría apoderar de nuestras almas.- explico el fantasma de Elvis, quien seguía abrazando a su hijo. Norman, Mabel y Adrien, que eran los únicos que podrían escucharlos asentían con la cabeza.- Ah sí… y también porque esos chicos extraños los estaban siguiendo y exorcizaron a nuestro tio Joe.

Norman y Mabel se sorprendieron, lanzaron una mirada molesta hacia Adrien.- mmm…Lo siento.- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

El fantasma se ríe.- Era broma. La verdad es que a nadie le agradaba en realidad al tío Joe.- Los demás fantasmas que comenzaron a integrarse en la conversación asentían y decían que era cierto.

Uno de ellos era el espíritu de un anciano y se acerco a Adrien.- Gracias por traerlo de vuelta.- el niño reconoció al anciano y se acerco a él llamándolo abuelo. Ambos se abrazaron. Al parecer la mayoría de los fantasmas eran familiares del niño.-_"Se negaban a irse de este mundo sin el niño…"-_Adrien sonríe por la situación. Era muy extraña pero estaba feliz de ser parte de eso.

-Tienes que admitir que no todos los fantasmas son malos.- le dijo Norman al verla sonreír.

-Y tú tienes que admitir que hay varios fantasmas que son una amenaza.-le respondió.

-Lo sé…-dijo Norman un poco triste.- es algo que nunca se puede olvidar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de una linda reunión familiar y fantasmal, todos decidieron dejarlos e irse del pueblo. Los chicos habían llegado en un auto, era tarde y probablemente no pasaría el autobús a esas horas, por lo que se ofrecieron en llevar a Dipper, Mabel y a Norman.

Evan conducía la camioneta y Dylan iba de copiloto, mientras que en la parte de atrás de la camioneta iban Dipper, Mabel, Norman y Adrien.

Norman estaba durmiendo en una esquina de la camioneta. Dipper observaba a Norman desde lejos e intentaba aparentar que no, aunque era evidentemente obvio para quien estuviera cerca de él. Mabel se manifestó cerca de Adrien y le susurro algo al oído. Jamás había pensado en estar hablando con un fantasma como si fueran amigos. Pero después de todo tenían razón con Mabel, ella no era maligna. De hecho la protegió contra ese demonio y luego ayudo para sacar a Evan debajo de esa pila de vigas. Mabel termino de hablarle al oído, ambas vieron a Dipper y rieron.

Dipper se sonrojo levemente. Mabel debió verlo observando a Norman y andaba hablando.-Lo quesea que te dijo Mabel, es mentira.

-A mi me parece que es verdad, y eso que ni te conozco.-le respondió de frente.

Se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada molesto.- ¿Que te dijo?

-Que te gusta norman.

Dipper entro en pánico e hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz. Vio a Norman que seguía durmiendo como si nada. Suspiro un poco aliviado y se dirigió a Adrien.- Eso no es cierto…- dijo en voz baja. ¿A caso no podía tener un amigo?

-A mí se me hace que si.- dijo Mabel a un lado de Adrien.

-Ella dice que si es cierto.- dijo bajando un poco la voz, tampoco quería despertar a Norman.- Y yo le creo, es tu hermana…

Dipper mira para la dirección opuesta avergonzado. Después de unas risitas entre ella y Mabel. Adrien fijo sus ojos en Norman. Dipper miro disimuladamente que ella lo veía, y ella ve la reacción de Dipper. Él finge que no vio nada.

Adrien sonrió.- ¿Sabes?… a parte de todo lo que dice Mabel. Creo que ambos tienen una profunda conexión…-dijo captando la atención de Dipper.-…las personas como Norman y yo a veces experimentamos cosas que las personas normales no comprenden.

Dipper pensó en todo lo que Norman había sufrido sobre todo en los últimos días. Sabía que, por más cosas paranormales por las que haya pasado, jamás comprenderá como se siente Norman.

-Pero todos tenemos a alguien que nos ayuda a superar cualquier obstáculo o que nos ayuda a recordar a donde pertenecemos y a regresar nuestras mentes a donde quiera que vayan.-continuo hablando Adrien.- Hay veces que vemos cosas del más allá. Bueno, mas allá que de costumbre. Y créeme no es nada fácil superarlo. La última vez que me paso algo así, tarde varios días en volver en sí. Evan me ayudo a no perderme.- hizo una pequeña pausa.

Dipper vio disimuladamente a Norman y luego fijo sus ojos en Adrien, preguntándose qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Norman cuando el demonio lo sujeto. De verdad se había preocupado mucho por él.

- Por eso creo que debes quererlo mucho para hacerlo volver en si en tan poco tiempo.- El corazón de Dipper comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido ¿Él había ayudado a Norman?- Y también creo que él debe quererte mucho. ¿Sino porque razón reacciono cuando te acercaste a él?

Dipper se sorprende al escuchar eso. _–"¿Acaso Norman…?"_-. Antes de terminar de hacerse esa pregunta se sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo. No era posible. Tal vez llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a Norman, pero sabría si es que le quería. _-"Aunque…"-_Dipper no quería ni pensarlo, pero creía que Adrien tenía algo de razón en lo que dijo.

De verdad, quería que Norman no le ocurriera nada y quería que volviera_.-"No sé que hubiera hecho si le sucediera algo."-_De pronto, sintió una gran impresión por ese pensamiento. Se giro hacia Norman quien dormía plácidamente. Dejo escapar un leve suspiro. _–"Tal vez podía negárselo a todos, pero no a él mismo."-_se dijo con una sonrisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Espero haberles aliviado el enojo con el fic :D**

**Bueno, por donde empiezo… el chiste de esa mezcla de nombres como "Elvis Teck" o "Robo Teck" es un chiste común en mi salón de clases, por eso decidi usarlo ajaja también sé que una amiga mia lee mis fic, asi que sorpresa me base en ti para el personaje de Adrien. Tu sabes quien eres ;)  
>La verdad pienso que no se me hacen muy bien escribir personajes OC por lo que dudo que se vuelva a repetir en otros fics…(espero la opinión del publico)<strong>

**Y bien… eso es todo. Ya sembré la semilla que muchos llamarían "el mal" yo y otras personas lo llamaríamos Parapines :) Continuare mi otro fic que también quedo incompleto (nose cuanto me tomara hacerlo, supongo que harto tiempo :/ ) y escribiré otros de esta pareja.**

**Y como siempre, review y amenazas de muertes son bienvenidos. (Sean amables porfis T_T)**


End file.
